User talk:TKellyPhoto
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ninja Royale Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:TKellyPhoto page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Zcpelis (Talk) 22:43, July 17, 2012 I like what your doing with the equipment pages, nice job. I have a suggestion though. You see how when you post a picture as a thumbnail it has that piece of paper with the magnifying glass? You can get rid of it and still retain the picture size thus reducing the empty space in the cells. If you change your editing view from visual to source, you can see the exact html source code that is being used. For example if you change "File:Earth.png|thumb" to "File:Earth.png|25px" it would get rid of the paper thing and retain the size of the picture (roughly) the #px allows you to make the picture any size you want. Keep up the good work. In between events I have been trying to compile into a spreadsheet what weapons are found in each mission, some of them are a pain, i think i've blown through like 2k energy in 3-5 and haven't come across the equipment. Cheers ☠ zcpelis ☠ Talk! ☠ No, I don't think there is a goods section. I do believe that somewhere there is an area that has the dragon gem/ore/lode descriptions but that's about it. ☠ zcpelis ☠ Talk! ☠ Tips Hey there. I see you are really doing a lot to build on this wiki, I apreciate the help. Just wanted to give you some helpful tips. If you haven't already, while your editing try playing around in the source view. I find that for some things you have a lot more control over how it looks. For instance when you hit enter in visual to start a new paragraph, it always seems to be double spaced. Instead go into source and hit enter and before you start typing use the code (omit the 'x') the paragraph will now only be a single space. Here are some helpful links for using the HTML code. http://en.wikisource.org/wiki/Help:Editing_Wikisource http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Help:Editing Happy Editing ☠ zcpelis ☠ Talk! ☠ Changing the equipment found during missions to hime's horde makes the most sense. I blew through a bunch of energy yesterday doing roughly the same thing, and then a new event started, Doh! All I came accross was the tokens as well. So glad I wasted so much time trying to find the different kinds of equipment per level. Ah well, When I have time I can start throwing up any pictures and base stats that are missing. ☠ zcpelis ☠ Talk! ☠ I don't know how active I'm going to be anymore, either in game or on this site. So on top of the admin rights, i'm also giving you B'crat rights, so that the site never lacks for the correct admins. Promote as you see fit. Real life is kicking my ass... At some point (for me) this game stopped being fun and became more like work. Regards ☠ zcpelis ☠ Talk! ☠